


Lacking in Strength

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, Coping, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Weak,weak,something in his head screams, but he’ll focus on it later, when he can breathe past the crushing ache in his heart and the lips dropping kisses into his hair.Ignoct Week Day Four: Noctis is the one who goes blind instead of Ignis





	Lacking in Strength

He knows he misses the bottom step by the very evident lack of something solid beneath his feet, but also through the swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach, the small gasp bursting through parted lips. He expects to tumble to the floor, and braces for pain.

Ignis is quicker.

His hand closes around Noctis’s arm, a quiet, harried little “Noct” as he pulls him back. And then, louder, once he has steadied him and helped him down that last step, “are you alright?”

 _No,_ gasps a part of him. He wants to say it, desperately, wants to collapse and curl into the carpet and _cry,_ something he hasn’t let himself do since before he’d gone blind. But he doesn’t _regret_ doing what he’d done, and the rest of them are pushing on so he has to be strong. He has to be alright.

“I’m fine,” he mumbles, even though he’s not.

Ignis is smarter than that.

“Noct…”

Ignis sighs, and then Noct flinches in surprise when Ignis’s forehead leans against the top of his head. He must really look horrible. Ignis usually isn’t one for PDA.

For one, wild moment, Noctis thinks Ignis would be much better suited to handling this. Handling an _injury_ like this. He’s always so much more put together, can always handle whatever’s thrown at him. Unlike Noct, who has to clench his teeth to stop his lip ridiculously trembling and can’t help the hitch in his breath at the brush of Ignis’s hesitant hand along his arm.

But that is _stupid._ He wouldn’t wish this on Ignis in any way, in any universe. He had _gladly_ done this, gladly given up his sight and had been willing to give up so much more, just to see Ignis safe. He would _do it again, damn it._

But… but…

Unlike Ignis, Noct doesn’t _have_ that strength. Not now right. How _can_ he? The tears spring forth, over a goddamn missed stairstep, after everything he’s been having trouble with, a stairstep and the caress of Ignis’s breath against his face. His breath catches in something far too close to a sob and he tries to twist away. “Oh _fuck–_ ‘m sorry–”

“Noctis.” Ignis, always, catches him as he falls. Every time. Every way. His arms slip around him, holding him against his chest. “Noct.”

He’s helpless to stop Ignis from folding him into his arms, tugging him over to the seat and holding him as he cries. _Weak,_ **_weak_** , something in his head screams, but he’ll focus on it later, when he can breathe past the crushing ache in his heart and the lips dropping kisses into his hair.

“It’s okay, Noct. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

 _But I’m supposed to say that to_ you _,_ he wants to say miserably.

Ignis beats him to it.

“My apologies. We’ve got _each other_ ,” he amends, quietly, and Noct manages a strangled noise of agreement against his chest.

He winds his arms around him, too, holds on too tightly, probably, but Ignis doesn’t say. He just lets Noctis hold him as he is holding Noct.

Noctis thinks they need to hold onto each other now more than ever. From now on, he will never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST TRAIN STILL HERE VROOM VROOM  
> or I guess it'd be choo choo
> 
> anyway I love this idea, I love the whole idea of the verse where Ignis is prince and Noct is advisor (even though I didn't explicitly state it here) but it's such a good thing? I loved it the first Ignoct Week (but it also fell on the day Scar Worship fell on and we know which one I went with *fingerguns*) so it's nice to get to explore around with it nowadays


End file.
